


Hand in Hand

by DarknessAndFyre



Series: Song fics using the lyrics of James Blunt [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAndFyre/pseuds/DarknessAndFyre
Summary: So, this idea wouldn't really go away, so I knew that I had to do something or be driven crazy! I love James Blunt's songs and the more I listened to the song lyrics, the more I found that I related the lyrics to Aziraphale and Crowley. "Goodbye, my lover" was the first song to present itself to me, as potential for a song fic. I have never written anything like this before so please, comments are welcome (and kudos, of course!) There will be some more song fics joining this one, hopefully soon, but you can never know. Thank you for being here.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Song fics using the lyrics of James Blunt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Hand in Hand

Crowley nervously opened the door with his free hand after unlocking it. His other hand was tightly gripping the hand of his angel as it had been since the bus ride back from Tadfield. They stood just by the door as it closed and locked behind them. Aziraphale carefully untangled his fingers from Crowley’s with a gentle smile at his demon. He walked over to where a faint glowing was coming from. Crowley followed him with his eyes, “Oh, Ligur,” as a way of an explanation. Aziraphale’s eyebrows raised and with a wave of his hand, the flat was clean again. 

Crowley moved to his stereo system and put a particular song on repeat. Crowley held his hand out to Aziraphale who had sat down.  
“Dance, Angel?”  
“Um, well, I don’t really dance, dear boy.” Crowley smiled,  
“Nothing to it, it’s really just swaying to the music.”

Aziraphale grasped Crowley’s hand and let himself be pulled up. Crowley Stood in front of Aziraphale and placed his arms around his angel. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley. So the music played.

Did I disappoint you or let you down  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown  
‘Cause I saw the end before we’d begun  
Yes, I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won

Aziraphale gasped at the words, Crowley had chosen this song specifically for him to listen to. It meant something. Crowley lifted his head to let his angel look into his eyes. He was done with all of it, the pretence, the lies. He had to let his angel know how he felt about him. Before it was too late.

So I took what’s mine by eternal right  
Took your soul out into the night  
It may be over but it won’t stop there  
I am here for you if you’d only care

Aziraphale looked into Crowley’s wide blown eyes and brushed away the tears that were now falling freely.  
“Crowley?”  
“Oh, Aziraphale. I don’t want to lose you, I love you.”

Touched my heart, touched my soul  
You changed my life and all my goals  
And love is blind and that I knew it  
My heart was blinded by you

Aziraphale sighed and placed his hand over Crowley’s own heart.  
“And I. my dearest, I love you too.”

I’ve kissed your lips and held your heart  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed  
I know you well, I know your smell  
I am addicted to you

The last two lines reminded Crowley of him telling Aziraphale that he knew what Aziraphale smelled like, he smiled.

Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me

Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me

They were still slow dancing to the song, gently. There was no hurry, they had at least tonight, together. Aziraphale clung onto Crowley as if he would be torn away from him at any second.

I am a dreamer, but when I wake  
You can’t break my spirit, it’s my dreams you take  
As you move on, remember me  
Remember us and all we used to be

Aziraphale thought to himself, ‘There must be something we can come up with. I’ve just found him Lord, please don’t let me lose him. Help us.’ As Crowley’s hands caressed against Aziraphale’s hip, a small piece of paper fluttered down and rested on the floor in a patch of moonlight. It was Agnes Nutter’s last prophecy, “Choose your faces wisely”

I’ve seen you cry, I’ve seen you smile  
I’ve watched you sleeping for a while  
I’ll be the father of your child  
I’ll spend a lifetime with you

I know your fears and you know mine  
We’ve had our doubts but now we’re fine  
And I love you, I swear that’s true  
I cannot live without you

“Crowley? I’ve come up with something, an idea. It may not work but I think it’s all we have.”  
Crowley stilled while Aziraphale talked on.  
“What do you think our punishments will be?”  
“I dunno, probably something that could destroy us both.”  
Aziraphale said “Hellfire” at the exact same time as Crowley said “Holy water”

Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me

Goodbye my lover  
Goodbye my friend  
You have been the one  
You have been the one for me

“So, Agnes Nutter’s prophecy says to choose your faces wisely, what does that mean though?” Crowley looked up  
“What about a switch? My soul in your body and yours in mine?” Aziraphale’s eyes lit up,  
“That will work! Wouldn’t it?” Crowley said,  
“Well, you’re the expert on possession angel. You possessed Madam Tracey’s body to get to me at the Airbase. How’d you do it?”

And I still hold your hand in mine  
In mine when I’m asleep  
And I will bear my soul in time  
When I’m kneeling at your feet

“I’m not sure but I think it was something like this” He grasped onto Crowley’s hand and pushed with his soul. Crowley felt a nudging sensation at his core. Crowley felt Aziraphale pouring his essence into his corporation, he did the same and poured himself into Aziraphale’s now empty corporation.  
Aziraphale (as Crowley) opened his eyes and said, “It feels odd!”  
Crowley (as Aziraphale) was staring into his own amber eyes, “Definitely weird!”  
There was no more time as they rushed to leave, separately, so not to attract suspicion.


End file.
